


What a Sound

by aster_risk



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Implied Gunshot, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aster_risk/pseuds/aster_risk
Summary: “Stella this the first time you’ve had sex since you were shot, and not for want of tying.”Prompt: “This is very difficult for me to ask.”





	What a Sound

“This is very difficult for me to ask.”

 

It kills Scully, to hear that again. She knows Stella is unaccustomed to letting anyone worry about her, but the number of times that disclaimer has crossed Stella’s lips in the last month is astonishing.

 

  
“It’s an anomaly in our own sexual habits, especially mine” Stella continues, “but considering I—”

 

  
“Stella you haven’t had sex since you were shot, and not for want of trying.” Her fingers dance on Stella’s sternum where she sits cross-legged, facing her on the king-sized bed. “The ball is entirely in your hands, we can go a little slower. We don’t have to go to completion.” It’s a ponderous look in Stella’s eyes, almost unnerved, and Scully knows what she’s thinking—to have sex like this is to admit you’re having sex not for the pleasure of it but for something else entirely. Something Stella is not altogether comfortable with.

 

  
Scully remembers getting that call like a slide presentation, sitting in the pallid waiting room with her face in her hands. She was the only person Stella called when it happened, and Stella had confessed while doped up on pain medication that as soon as she was stable she’d almost asked the nurse to send a _text_ instead. A fucking text. Stella is a worse patient than she is.

 

  
The Officer, however—twenty-two year old Collins, who’d never fired his weapon on duty and now stood in the hallway with Stella’s blood on his uniform—had confessed that when the bullet tore through her midsection she’d ordered him to either get Scully on the phone “ _right fucking now, Collins, so I can tell her I am irrevocably in love with her before I regain my rationality or die in this goddamned subway_ ” before losing consciousness.

 

  
Once she’d been assured Stella would make a full recovery, Scully couldn’t decide whether that piece of information was charming or downright infuriating.

 

  
“Slower,” Stella whispers, “softer, fuck how I missed this. I missed you.”

 

  
Her lips press to Stella’s collarbone. “I miss you too.”

 

  
“Mhm… make love to me.” It’s something she never thought would pass Stella’s lips, and she can’t help the spike in her heart rate. What a precious request, what a rich sound in Stella’s husky lilt. What a sound, what a sound, what a sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt from hufflepuff05 on Tumblr. This little ficlet got away from me.


End file.
